<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Blond by LeoValdezIsHot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084407">Strawberry Blond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot'>LeoValdezIsHot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peterick Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Mikey Way, F/M, Friendzone, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Hair Kink, I Ruined An Innocent Song, I Swear I Love Mikey, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mikey and Pete Both Get Friendzoned, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just wants a piece of that beautiful strawberry blond boy, but Patrick isn't interested in him.<br/>Or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way &amp; Pete Wentz, Mikey Way &amp; Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Elisa Yao, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peterick Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Blond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I wrote so much for Soul Reader lately that my mind is slighty burned out.<br/>I already know the whole plot, but I don't have any idea how to write it, you know?<br/>So I decided to write something shorter, easier.<br/>It's a fanfiction based on the song Strawberry Blond by Mitski.<br/>When I heard the song, I immediately thought of Peterick and so I wrote it down before I forgot about the idea, lol.<br/>I swear I love Mikey btw, but he fit this role in the story so I used him for it.<br/>This will probably get a sequel though, since none of the characters, except for Pete, Gerard and Mikey, has any speaking lines.<br/>So have fun, I guess.<br/>New chapters for Soul Reader will still come too, since I won't abandon that one any time soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love everybody<br/>
Because I love you<br/>
When you stood up<br/>
Walked away, barefoot<br/>
And the grass where you lay<br/>
Left a bed in your shape<br/>
I looked over it<br/>
And I ached</p><p>Pete's gaze followed Patrick as the smaller boy stood up and ran toward the lake, the other High School students close behind him.<br/>
Elisa, a beautiful girl with golden locks was kneeling beside the shore next to Patrick.<br/>
Her eyes were bright as she looked up him.<br/>
It was the fourth of July, and the group of students had met at the lake.<br/>
They wanted to go swimming, but Pete suddenly had a sour taste in his mouth and turned away, not wanting to go into the water anymore.<br/>
His heart beat faster against his ribcage when he looked into Patrick's baby blue eyes, Pete would love nothing more than cuddle him for the rest of his life and kiss the pale skin, but Elisa was clinging to his side like a burr.</p><p>I love everybody<br/>
Because I love you<br/>
I don't need the city, and I<br/>
Don't need proof<br/>
All I need, darling<br/>
Is a life in your shape<br/>
I picture it, soft<br/>
And I ache<br/>
I love everybody<br/>
Because I love you<br/>
I don't need the city, and I<br/>
Don't need proof<br/>
All I need, darling<br/>
Is a life in your shape<br/>
I picture it, soft<br/>
And I ache<br/>
Look at you, strawberry blond</p><p>,,Hey, Pete! Don't you want to go in too? Gerard and Frank are playing ,who can hold their breath longer' right now?" Mikey, one of Pete's best friends, called.<br/>
Pete really didn't want to disappoint him, but he didn't want to be next to the ,,happy couple" either.<br/>
So he shook his head.<br/>
,,No Mikes, sorry. I think I ate something bad, my stomach hurts. Another time maybe."<br/>
Immediately, Mikey's smile fell and he stared at his feet for a moment.<br/>
,,Alright..."<br/>
The younger boy ran over to Dallon and Ray, who were skipping stones.<br/>
Patrick was surrounded by the other students now who were taking off their shirts, but Pete could still identify him easily by his strawberry blond hair.
That strawberry blond hair.<br/>
Pete wanted to run his fingers though it, wanted to kiss and pet it.<br/>
He would lie if he said that he hadn't jerked off to the thought of it.<br/>
This was probably very weird; a hair kink.<br/>
Pete wished Patrick wouldn't hide his hair under the fedora all the time, although he admitted that it was fucking adorable.<br/>
Right now it was perfect, even though he shifted uncomfortably as he felt his pants tighten.<br/>
Oh well</p><p>Reach out the car window<br/>
Trying to hold the wind<br/>
You tell me you love her;<br/>
I give you a grin<br/>
Oh all I ever wanted was a<br/>
Life in your shape<br/>
So I follow the white lines<br/>
Follow the while lines<br/>
Keep my eyes on the road<br/>
As I ache</p><p>Pete knew that Patrick wasn't comfortable with taking his shirt off, but finally Gerard, Brendon and Frank had persuaded him to go in too.<br/>
Pete didn't know why Patrick was so self - concious, he could look at his beautiful body all day.<br/>
Elisa could do that, judging by the way he stared at him.<br/>
The emo boy narrowed his eyes.<br/>
He still remembered the day Patrick had first told him about Elisa.<br/>
,,I... I think I like her, Pete. Like, really like her," he'd said, his cheeks glowing red and his eyes bright.<br/>
Pete's heart had been broken this day, but he loved Patrick too much to interfere with his love life.<br/>
If Elisa made him happy, he'd accept that.<br/>
They could still be friends, after all...<br/>
Two days later, Patrick and Elisa were officially dating.</p><p>Look at you, strawberry blond<br/>
Fields rolling on<br/>
I love it when you call my name<br/>
Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?<br/>
Watching your arm<br/>
I love it when you look my way</p><p>Pete was staring at Patrick for a while before he noticed that someone had sat down next to him.<br/>
He'd quietly left for a while to jerk off, but Patrick was still putting on quite a show for him, playing with the others in the water, splashing Joe and Brendon, and his strawberry blond hair glistening in the sunlight<br/>
He looked up and gazed into Gerard's hazel eyes.<br/>
,,Hey," the black haired boy said, smiling.<br/>
Gerard was Mikey's older brother so Pete had spent time with him quite a lot.<br/>
He was a very nice guy, when he'd noticed that Mikey didn't have any friends he'd just integrated his brother into his own friend group.<br/>
And since then, Mikey had almost a dozen friends.<br/>
,,Jealous, huh?," Gerard asked, cocking his head.<br/>
,,I'm not," Pete mumbled, burying his face in his head to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheek.<br/>
Gerard slowly shook his head.<br/>
,,Then why aren't you with the others?"<br/>
,,I don't want to smudge my eyeliner."<br/>
,,Bullshit. I know it's waterproof. Also, you told my brother that you have a stomach ache."
Pete stayed silent. 
,,Oh come on Pete, everyone knows how much you love him - well, except for Patrick."<br/>
,,He has Elisa now, he'll never love me," Pete grumbled, flopping down on his belly, and sighed exaggeratedly like he was dying.<br/>
,,You never asked him, did you? So you'll never know."<br/>
,,I won't destroy the happiness he has right now with Elisa."<br/>
,,I know, and that's why you're a good person," Gerard laid down too so he could look into Pete's eyes again.<br/>
,,It's just...I really ship you two!"<br/>
Pete frowned.<br/>
,,What's that?"<br/>
,,Oh, doesn't matter right now," the taller boy giggled.<br/>
,,But if Patrick and Elisa broke up someday, you'd still have a chance. And if they don't...well, I'm sure Mikey would go out with you immediately."<br/>
,,Hey!"<br/>
Pete elbowed him into his side and made Gerard jump, yelping.<br/>
,,Was just a suggestion," he mumbled.<br/>
,,He asked for you, by the way. Wanted to know why you weren't swimming, he looked pretty sad."</p><p>Look at you, strawberry blond<br/>
Fields rolling on<br/>
I love it when you call my name<br/>
Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?<br/>
Watching your arm<br/>
I love it when you look my way<br/>
Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick</p><p>When the others were done with swimming, the sky was already darkening.<br/>
Mikey sprinted towards Pete, almost tripping over his own feet and struggling to put his glasses back on.<br/>
,,Hey, Pete, hey! Are you better now? Do you want to come home with me? We could play Mario Kart with Gerard if you want -"<br/>
,,No, sorry Mikey. I just want to get home now," he cut him off and broke into a run, leaving Mikey alone.<br/>
He stared after him like a lost puppy, and then slowly started catching up to Gerard.<br/>
Pete's home wasn't far away from the lake, but still had to pass all the couples saying goodbye to each other.<br/>
He saw Gerard pressing a kiss on the corner of Frank's mouth, Andy and Joe holding hands like one of them was going to war, Brendon and Ryan exchanging many soft kisses, and, finally, Elisa hugging Patrick tight and pecking his lips, his strawberry blond hair flaming in the light of the setting sun.<br/>
Pete dropped his bag, his blood boiling.<br/>
,,Fuck!," he called, stomping his foot like a two year old, which caused everyone to turn around to look at him with confused faces.<br/>
,,I can't stand this anymore!"<br/>
Mikey hurried forward, grabbed Pete's bag and gave it to him with shining eyes, but Pete just showed him aside.<br/>
However, Mikey was still staring at him admiringly.<br/>
By now, Pete supposed he could kill Mikey and the younger boy would still thank and worship him.<br/>
Pete turned around, taking the longer way home.<br/>
At least he wouldn't have to look at them anymore.<br/>
Both Gerard and Patrick were staring after him sadly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't send this story - or any Peterick story - to Pete or Patrick. They are not a couple in real life, and definitely don't want to read sexual stories about themselves, it makes them uncomfortable.<br/>You wouldn't want that either.<br/>This is a fanfiction, and it never was and never will be reality.<br/>When I wrote this story I didn't even think of them as real persons, I just ,,borrowed" their personalities and appearances for this AU.<br/>That's why I don't feel uncomfortable or bad when I meet them in person.<br/>This is the case with all my stories.<br/>Don't send them fanart or just bug them about Peterick either.<br/>Please and thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>